


Paint

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Ariadne rubs at her face with the back of her hand and squints critically.





	Paint

Ariadne rubs at her face with the back of her hand and squints critically.

“It turned out wonderful,” Eames says.

“Thanks,” Ariadne says. She tilts her head slightly to the left, still looking at the wall.

“Yes, I like that bit over there,” Yusuf says.

“Helpful,” Arthur says dryly.

“You’ve got--” Mal reaches over and wipes paint off Ariadne’s nose.

“Thanks,” Ariadne says again.

“I got the sandwiches,” Cobb says.

“Perfect,” Yusuf says. The bag crinkles.

“Ooh, sandwiches?” Eames says.

“Not for you,” Arthur says. Eames sads at him.

“Aw, Eames can have some,” Cobb says.

“Eames did nothing to contribute to this,” Arthur says. “He doesn’t get lunch.”

 _“Darling,”_ Eames says, “I haven’t eaten _all_ day. You wouldn’t starve your favorite person, would you?”

“You left two hours ago for breakfast, Mr. Eames,” Mal says.

“Like I said, all day,” Eames says.

“Don’t touch that, it’s still wet,” Ariadne says.

“Ariadne is my favorite person,” Arthur says. Eames sads at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
